Hitman-Fairy Project!
by Live.4.U
Summary: A certain problem is happening between this two worlds, In which they need to group for defeating who's causing the trouble. Not only the laws in traveling between the dimensions are violated, it seems the flow of time is disrupted. Will our heroes find a way to make a stop in the problems or will it be to late and the time and space will be in ruins...
1. Chapter 1

HITMAN-FAIRY PROJECT (A hit man reborn fan fic, but eventual Hit man Reborn- Fairy tail Cross over)

.

.

.

.

.

COMMENCE!

**Live: my story….was deleted…by…my…si…ster….**

**Reborn: good way to start idiot….. And now what's the point you will also put this in a hiatus?! **

**Live: BUT I AM SO EXCITED! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OM-**

**Reborn: Will you shut up and listen to what I have been saying! I still have an idiot to find thanks to you. So, i have a question *holds leon-gun* where is Dame-Tsuna?**

**Live: He! I d-don't know *looks at you* help me will ya!**

**Live: Don't give me the silent treatment! *runs away from reborn...***

**Reborn: good, that idiot is out of the way *looks at you* WHERE. IS. DAME-TSUNA?!**

***curtains close***

In a peaceful household *bang*, *crash*, *shout*. Of the Vongola Headquarters', live the not so smart boy name Tsunayoshi, who has the most wonderful future ahead of him

"I don't want to be the boss of Vongola! Reborn how many times do i have to tell you?!" Yes, a wonderful life indeed, being the boss of the most prestigious mafia family but the bloodiest so to say.

"and how many times do i have to tell you, you are chosen not only by the ninth, but you are also approved by the first boss of vongola to be his successor" the one talking was Reborn, the number 1 hitman in the world and the tutor of our dear Tuna fish

***looks at the audience* Live: you want to know why they are arguing about this even if Tsuna is officially the boss? *tons of nods* well for starters...**

**Earlier that day at Tsuna's room**

"Tsuna, here's a message from the-"Reborn entered Tsuna's room filled with paper works

"I swear, if it is about another whatnot stupid messages, damn paperworks, damn Vongola, damn people created paper!" Tsuna swears as he look in front of him but...

"Oh~ so because of you becoming the boss, it doesn't mean you can't control me you midget! So for punishment...you have to train with me for...5 hours"

"No Reborn! Have mercy!" Tsuna begged because he thought that he saw the devil in front of him, but in the reality, he's really seeing the devil in front of him

"Well Tsuna, this message that started it all came from the Vindice.." Reborn stated calmly, too calm if I'm asked

"vindice oh the Vindice..." Reborn's back is the only thing Tsuna saw and he started to foam...yes foam in his mouth

"I'm surprised that you took that lightly for the message coming from the vindi..." Reborn was irritated because Tsuna wasn't there "I swear Dame-Tsuna i will extend that torture from 5 hours to a whole day *squish* Wha- So...you fainted before you finished your work!" Then Reborn dragged Tsuna in the infirmary

**Live: Let see...think of it as a Japan's headquarter because Tsuna doesn't want to live in Italy and he's fifteen years old in this story...is the confusions cleared? Well if it is cleared let the story CONTINUE!**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"But, Reborn! That...THAT cursed, CURSED MESSAGE!" Tsuna said as he stands to go out of the room

"But, do you know what it said? Tsuna, you know this is the first, FIRST time Vindice send a message, in their whole lives! This must be important, very important!" Reborn said to a disappearing figure known as Sawada Tsunayoshi

**TSUNA'S POV**

"I did said that i don't want to, and look i disrespected Reborn, alone in this place for everyone is busy in their own...mission...alone with Reborn...Disrespect...I'm dead"

"DAME-TSUNA!"

"I'm dead! HHIIEEEE! *knock someone* HHIIEE REBORN! B-bermuda?"

"_Sawada-kun, would you please listen for what I have to say to you. If you do I'll handle Reborn-kun for you"_

"Really! But, it's really bad right? For you to come here personally...just do it."

"_Then, I'll send you to where the trouble is...To Italy you shall come..."_

**ITALY year unknown**

"GGIIOOOTTTOOO! Who the fuck is this boy! He looks like you! Don't fucking hide as well!" A red haired boy in the age of 19?

"What! What are you yelling at?!" Giotto, the creator of Vongola, the great, great, great something grandpa of Sawada Tsunayoshi which is currently in the form of a 10 years old child being drag by the monster G

**G: who said that I'm a monster?!**

**Live: the audience, right? *looks at the audience***

***silence***

***goes to emo corner* traitors! Oh! The humiliation! **

**G: Ha! Serves you right...well back to the story, this idiot won't be fine for a later time so enjoy a quiet, undisturbed reading!**

Giotto goes out of his office to find a fuming G and a potato sack? No that's a child! A freaking child! What is he doing here, more importantly?

"G, what did you do to that innocent child?!" He's...dragging him! Like an object! Poor boy...

"Giotto, who the fuck is this…. thing!?" Damn this thing! As G is rambling about that...thing... Giotto is emitting the dark aura

"_**GGGG, Why do you think you are doing, torturing that poor kid!?"**_

"G-Giotto? No! Stop! Don't! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He was dragging him in the office of the boss, and to his doom

While the fight things are happening…the other guardians are

"Oh, what is happening between those two? Hahaha" – Asari

"Yare, Yare, that stupid octopus has ruined ore-sama's beauty sleep!" –Lampo

"EEXXTTRREEMMEE SSHHOOUUTTINNGG!" –Knuckles

"For breaking the peace of the Vongola mansion, I'll arrest that accuser" – Alaude

"Nufufufu, and what is happening between those two? And I want to watch the doom of G" –The melon monster

**Daemon: And for what reason did you dubbed me as the Melon monster**

**Live: because your hair is showing the proof!**

**Alaude:*looks at the Melon monster* you really are an idiot**

**Live: that's Alaude for you! *thumbs up***

**Alaude: Continuing the story**

"For how many times do I have to tell you?! That is not a way to handle a child!

It's funny to look at the scene because it seems to portray that the father is mad from the things the son has done as the scene continues…

"HHIIEEE!Who are you? Where am i? Reborn? Anyone, Natsu?" As he frantically look inside the room, the seven teenagers look at the boy in interest, cuteness, pity, boredom and etcetera.

"Uhm, little boy, are you okay?" Giotto Walk infront of the said boy as the boy look at him

"Am I dreaming or not…..curse VINDICE! Why HERE!" As he suddenly fainted

"Did he just said Vindice" Everyone look at each other with uncertainty

"We'll find answer till he wakes up" Giotto knows as well that curiosity is gnawing his mind but he can't find the answer if the boy is still unconscious

**TATATATATATAT **

**Live: HHEEYYY EVERYONE**

**Tsuna: Why?! I thought I'm going to the place called F-fiar?**

**Live: Fiore my dear tuna fish and I'll add some pretty good twist here, pretty good twist *laughs evil***

**Tsuna: *frighten* Then! When will my guardians appear?!**

**Live: Dunno? Sooner or later I guess? Uhm Anyone please do me a favor and…take this tuna fish away here**

***silence* **

**Live: Again! What's up with you people! Hurting a fragile person like me! Anyways…KHR and Fairy Tail is not by no means created by me, it is created by their most awesome creators! So yeah see you next time! And yes I will not stop this story not like the last time~~ BYE-BEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Live: *walks back and forth* What to do...what to do...**

***noise***

**Live: will you stop that?!**

**Giotto: I have a question...you idiot author**

**Live:W-what?! I, by all means can not and will never be an idiot! *glares darkly* And what do you want to ask?!**

**Giotto: *disturbed* uhm... Who was that...boy? And why are you late?! In updating?!**

**Live: oh~ interested? Well you'll find out a little bit later in the chapters or never at all *grins darkly* but you won't know if! And for the second question...stuDYING! for our periodical exams! So i'm lucky to get to hold this today, so what to do...to you,... *grins sadistically***

**Giotto: I-if? D-don't tell me! *Enter HDWM and ****went out***

**Live: Well now that he's gone...that pesky idiot well…..Anyone who's seeing this…..I beg of you! My evil conscience is killing me! He…..(yes I imagined him being a him) gives me a very stupid kind of author's block! Oh yeah needs some kind of good idea's…if you want you can tell me what you want to happen*laughs evilly***

Now the last chapter ends in~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Am I dreaming or not…..curse VINDICE! Why HERE!" As he suddenly fainted

"Did he just said Vindice" Everyone look at each other with uncertainty

"We'll find answer till he wakes up" Giotto knows as well that curiosity is gnawing his mind but he can't find the answer if the boy is still unconscious

…..

"Ha? Where? Oh, yeah….Bermuda…he sends me here!"

"Hey you brat, how did you know the fucking Vindice?" The very familiar voice of someone was shouting at me

"Maa, maa. G, you should not cuss like that in front of the child." The Yamamoto-ish look-a-like said to G

"Well then…..Talk to the brat! You music-freak" shouted G

"Will you to please stop that? Because look you're scaring the kid" The one speaking is the one and only….young Giotto?

'_What did he mean I'm scared because of them?! They are like the Gokudera and Yamamoto I know! What I'm really scared at is because of who's in front of me! The Vongola Primo is here, alive and well!"_ Tsuna thinks he'll die right here right now

"Are you okay?" If you are here right now, you would be shock cause the one speaking is Knuckle! The megaphone idiot!

"I-I'm alright…but where am I?" 'I'm really stupid am I? Of course it's common sense! It's their headquarters, Base where everything started! W-Where everything s-started m-meaning THAT EVIL BLUE MELON-HEADED GHOST is HERE!'

'_I may say that I'm not highly entertain by the ways you dubbed me, child'_

'_Oh so the blue Melon even tried to trespass in. MY. OWN. MIND?!_

As Tsuna telepathies? With Melon Head, He grabbed anything that is near him, which is chair, a heavy, and expensive -looking chair and throws it, surprising the others in the midair or so they thought

CRASH

"You! After I talked to you oh so kindly!?" Yep, the Evil blue melon-headed ghost showed himself in a very embarrassing way….a big bump in the head…..which causes the group namely Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle to laugh but stop as the boy they don't know…..(tsuna)…glares at the Evil blue melon-headed ghost, and the others are scared shitless

"Nufufufu, You insolent brat! How dare you hurt me?! I can kill you in mere seconds! I can even torture you before that too!" Evil blue melon-headed ghost is angered, no really, really mad with horns growing in his head

"Excuse me, Evil blue melon-headed ghost! You're the first to hurt me, especially my mind! I can kill you in milliseconds and I can be a sadist if I want to! So fuck stay out of my thoughts!" Tsuna, as we can see is much worse than any scary person you meet….oh wait…..second he is…from Reborn…..

When Tsuna is about to throw a Lamp to Daemo- Evil blue melon-headed ghost The mighty police is here all in his wonderful awesome cold image

"Hn, looks like the idiot melon head is hurt….need to thank that perso-" as he said the sentence he notice oh little Tuna fish…. "Who are you?" He asked and went near to tuna fish went accidentally he step on to Daemon

"Oof! What the! You skylark! Do you really have to step on me!?" Daemon is angered and he is readying his scythe when…..

"HHHHHHIIIIIIEEEEE" Yep he shouted for no reason

When everyone was surprised from him Lampo entered the room with big eye bugs

"WHO DARE DISTURB ORE-SAMA'S SLEEP!" The oh so awesome Lampo was angry at the noisy person but was afraid when he saw everyone in the room….

"So what's the occasion that everyone's all gathered here?" he asked but G just point at Tsuna, who is trying to escaped which lead to…..Tsuna cornered

As Tsuna is cornered by almost all the guardians minus Lampo and Knuckle, who is standing meter away from the commotion and Giotto, who is observing what is happening. The other's weapons are near Tsuna's neck oh the poor brunette…..

Then G ask Tsuna "So BRAT, what are you doing in Vongola property?" His glare so dark and scary, and the fact he can kill you right away.

"I-I d-don't know?!" Our poor brunette is nearly crying when that happen

"TSK, TSK, TSK, birdie, you should lessen your problems~ you look like you're constipated~" In everyone's mind except Tsuna is thinking the same thing

'Again! The infamous Daemon's worst timing boredom'

"What did you said, You melon head?" Alaude is scary when his angry

"oh, nothing~~ except the fact that you're annoying" And Daemon continues to put gas in the fire

"you-"

"Hey! Ore-sama's bored so can you continue to interrogate him?" Yep one of the things Alaude hate are

DAEMON SPADE

Interrupted in speaking

Interrupted in sleeping

Lied to

1-4 combined

As all hell is loose, the miracle for Tsuna appeared, the almighty Vindice?

CLIFFIE~~~~~~~~

**Live: HHEEEYYYAAA~~~~**

**Tsuna: What was that for! Trapping me!**

**Live: For fun of course! Cause I am so bored! Need to sleep for the whole day just to be not bored and I am still sleepy!**

**Giotto: Well miss Live, when will the Fiore and what not events will happen hhmm? *Looks at me with curiosity***

**Live: Well it may be…..confidential and the next chapter someone will appear which can make you occupied *cackles darkly* Now leave you two! SHOO! SHOO!**

**Tsuna: Fine, that is the only objective I had for today so bye, Giotto-san, coming?**

**Giotto: With pleasure **

***both went out of my room***

**Live: That hurts! *they will find torture the next time… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Live: WHEW! I survive for three chapters already! *Eat gummy worms***

**Reborn: *angry* Hey! You stupid excuse of an author! What will be your alibi for being LATE?! And this pathetic story! Without me, this will be a goner!**

**Live: *annoyed* Oh fuck off! Everyone's so annoying today! You, my older sister, my younger sister, my brother, my cousins and what else, YOU, yes you, the one reading now? *whispers* crazy me! Well, anyways, let's start with the story. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

***dramatic drum roll***

**Live and Die: Chapter three!**

**Live: Why are you even here?! I did tell you to stay away!**

**Die: I'm the only one that can control myself, you nincompoop~**

**Live: WTF! Did you just mhmmhhppp!**

**Die: Oh~ poor little Live, gagged by her own counterpart...yeah, yeah; i know you'll going to say 'I'm at a disadvantage here! I'm a girl you're a boy blah blah blah!'**

**Reborn: Stop that you idiots, well let's continue and ignore those two sickly sweet lovers**

**Live: We are not lovers!**

**Die: i like the sound of that~**

**Live: NNNOOOOO!**

**Die: Music to my-**

**Curtains closing~~**

Last time

As all hell is loose, the miracle for Tsuna appeared, the almighty Vindice?

**Start!**

Everyone stops; Giotto's eye becomes wide, Lampo almost peed himself, G reminisce everything he'd done that leads to Vindice, Knuckle is praying, Daemon forcefully 'Nufufu' and Alaude**, **well he looks indifferent. But thoughts and conclusions come into one….the Vindice comes for the boy

But when they look at him…..he wasn't scared and pathetic like they think, He was angry annoyed and most of all, relieved?

**Giotto's POV**

'The boy's not scared of the Vindice? Is the boy even sane?!'

The boy…went near the Vindice?! B-bu-but!

"WHY?!" He SHOUTED At the VINDICE!

**Tsuna's POV**

"WHY?!" I shouted at Bermuda. You thought I'm scared of Vindice because of a "little" accident you call the Representative battle of the Rainbow? NNOOO~~~not to brag, but, I fought him and defeated him and I can do it again.

"Tsunayoshi-kun….I'm here to explain to you about…_THAT_.." 'About what? Maybe something about the so called letter, that put me in this mess!?'

"Fine…but with them?" I asked ' surely it may be a problem if Primo's family will hear about my situation…and my..identity

"Yes with them priv-" but before Bermuda finishes his sentence someone entered the room gracefully

**Live: Gracefully?! Really die? You really are an idiot**

**Die: Well I did come from the most idiot person I know~**

**Live: Oh shut up! *throws pencil at Die***

"Giotto! I'm here to- Vindice!" Simon primo, Enma's great something grandpa was standing there and gawking?! But when he looks at me….

"G-giotto? Is he your b-brother?! He looks just like you! Is he a carbon copy of you!?" Cozart-san ranted about me sharing the look of Giotto-san….*sighs* no choice for me…

"**STOP IT!"**

**Cozart's POV**

"**STOP IT!"** The boy who looks like Giotto shouted 'What the!? I'm shock to see a ten years old to shout like that

"mini-Giotto" 'I hate my life, he is glaring at me! A mere TEN YRS. OLD KID is **GLARING** AT _ME!_'

"Ano…mister-?" 'I'm gonna di- what? Wait, he's asking my name…..that's a safe then…'

"Cozart"

"Cozart-san, will you abide with my, I mean our rules and listen to what we will say to you?" 'yep, I'm a total nutcase, a kid ordered me, he said WE so that means he's camaraderie; he is talking about is the Vindice, and did I also told you that I didn't know that VINDICE had an ally?! A mere boy as well?!'

"Fine by me, I, guess?"

"Thank goodness" 'he was nervous?'

"Well, if that's over, Vongola where's your meeting room? We need this to be discuss about something important and to classified to be heard by others, you are also included in this meeting Simon Primo."

**Tsuna's POV**

'Someone is here, and I know who that is' As we all leave the room I look at that specific spot that felt that person's presence and finally followed everyone

**Unknown**

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, or should I say, Vongola…Decimo…you're really interesting, but can you...finish and beat this upcoming battle?"

**Live: Minna! Die is being mean! He ate my big bucket of gummy worms and my carton of milk! It's so frustrating!**

**Die: well, you are not the only person who gets hungry anyways *sighs* eats chocolate***

**Live: my cho…..co..l-late…..DIE! You idiotic stupid pea-sized brain moron!**

**Die: see you soon *winks* and I'm sorry if this is short cause my other self here is kinda….lazy**

**Live: what then?**

**Die: did you have a loose screw or something?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Live: YYOOOO~~~ Die-kun is out of my Paradise right now so, we can start our story without any distractions! *Bang* Uhm my dear readers…can you help me and review to me if this story is good enough? Cause, well, yeah, I don't know…I think I want to know the others opinion of my story o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o *bang* *crash***

**Die: LLLIIIIIIVVVEEEE! What the fuck!? Is it necessary to lock me in a room full of, full of-**

**Live: Full of what now?**

**Die: FULL OF C-C-CUTE THINGS!**

**Live: anyway guys…..this story will be getting serious in this point…no turning back now okay…. And yes no sarcasm intended because I'm telling this for your own sake…and mine as well….**

**Unknown**

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, or should I say, Vongola…Decimo…"

START!

They walk for a while, Tsuna glancing at every crook and corner, for he saw a different and simpler style of the mansion when he went there one time (of course in his timeline)

What he saw was a deep crimson red colored carpet, adored by the sienna, or something in between colored walls and a ceiling of pure white….. "What an irony, for a simple mansion, it has many meanings" he muttered and was glad that no one heard….maybe. What he saw next was another flight of stairs and crosses another intersection, chandelier hanging and the wallpapers having different designs, a color magenta feel…strange…. "Again, this uneasy feeling. This hidden meaning, why do I feel this?"

"This would be the meeting room, please come in…Tsunayoshi-san, Bermuda….." Giotto said as he look at them, and entered while Giotto closed the door…..

**Tsuna's POV**

'Everyone's tense, was it because of me…or the Vindice…' I look at the meeting room; it's very simple, with wooden floors, bloody red walls and a small chandelier hanging from the white ceiling.

"Thank you for waiting, Tsunayoshi-san, Bermuda. About this issues you are talking about earlier, are we all concerned?" Giotto-san asked while he seated at the front.

I stared, body erect and a little tense and I notice the lingering stare they give me. But alas, a soft thump in the side, the small movement on my side. I look up to see Bermuda standing with the aura of seriousness, he looks at me and nod.

"Tsunayoshi will be looking for something important." Bermuda started as he look at every doubtful eyes

"It may not be my concern but how can this ten years old kid do something important?" G ask slowly and calmly, his folded hands holding his chin while it is rested on the table.

"He may look so young but I am sure that he is the one I need, and this "something" is important for all of you as well, even you Shimon Primo" Bermuda, again answered

I am not interested in this meeting, it's not that I won't help much, it's only because Giotto is directly and obviously looking at me… I can guess he as well is not listening but I doubt that.

"This person you mentioned is another boss of a famiglia?!" G exclaimed that sends me back in this situation. As you can see Bermuda is persuading G because Giotto is preoccupied by something.

"At least…give us some proof that both of you are trustworthy…I'm sure we can cooperate with each other if we do that" Giotto suddenly suggest, looking at Bermuda intently hoping for a positive response

**Tsuna's POV ** **ENDS**

Everyone waited and waited.

Giotto is hoping for a good reason, because he doesn't want to fight the Vindice much more a 10 yrs. Old kid.

Cozart is still processing the events happening in the short time he is in the Vongola mansion.

G glaring at Tsuna and Bermuda as he fingered his weapon, finding hints if there would be a sudden attack.

Asari looks calms as always but he too look warily at the two 'intruders' as he readies himself for the upcoming battle.

Knuckle calmly observes the two for he is bewildered at their sudden request for help.

Lampo was no better, he's mouth wide open and he almost stands up and flinches when G directed his glare to him.

Daemon is still Daemon.

And Alaude is still indifferent.

"That's reasonable…then, we both know the tri-ni-set and Vongola rings are one of them, right?" Tsuna suddenly broke the silence, hands moving to point something, the Sky Vongola ring.

"How did you fucking know that information, You Brat!" G stands up, points his gun at Tsuna and scowls at him

"As far as I hate violence, we cannot let that information leak out…." Asari said as he nearly sheathe his sword, but he restrain himself, eyes serious for once

"Nufufufu, I suggest torturing them. Confirmation, Primo?"

"Quit it Melon-head, we should interrogate them first." Alaude rebuke at Daemon

"I suggest you should all be listen to everything Tsunayoshi will say first, before coming to sudden conclusion…..Tsunayoshi" The Vindice suggested while he nudge Tsuna on his side gaining his attention and before that

"Vongola and Shimon primo….. I'm entrusting you of taking care of Tsunayoshi here, he Is a bit of a klutz and take this, you would understand the situation if you read this…about Maledizione del demone …. Or Demone Famiglia, the ruthless, merciless family that specializes in Technologies, Tsunayoshi here, he'll help you. Believe me." And after that he's gone…

"Giotto, I say you believe Vindice…and about the Demone, if what he said is true, Tsunayoshi can help us here, to stop the useless death of the innocent!" Knuckle said

"That's right Giotto, is there any record that Vindice helped someone? From the Mafia? I think we are the first one even ASKING us for help…" Lampo muttered but everyone heard him.

The other's reconsider and that is also reasonable but they need to hear the story of the kid

"_The Sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

Sea is for Mare, Clam is for Vongola and Rainbow is for Arcobaleno…. But The Mare has no owner so the one who is keeping it right now would be…. Sepira-san. I also knew how the Vongola is created…. Because Cozart-san told you….and Vongola is not a Famiglia at first, it's a vigilante group… I-I can't tell you more….will this be alright, can you all help me too?"

Tsuna look around the table to see the disbelieving faces of the have and shock faces of the others.

"If that is the situation sure we can help you…..but let me read this letter the Vindice handed" Giotto said as he looks at Cozart earning a nod…

"**Dear Vongola &amp; Shimon Primo,**

**I'm sorry to tell that I can't tell where Tsunayoshi Sawada came from but I am sure that he is trustworthy, he may look like a 10 yrs. Old but he is really 15, again reasons can't be known, he will be helpful, and you will be leaving this place if you all want to secure the safety of the innocent.**

**If all of you are ready to go…. Please use the bazooka that I will give to Tsunayoshi this evening, this mission might be days, weeks, months, or even years long but if you worked well this would be easy. Your main target is to defeat Demone's Boss and his other self. They are now present at the place that you would be send into. **

**From,**

**Bermuda of Vindice"**

Giotto read it and silence followed

"We don't have a fucking choice do we? Let's do it then…..for this brat and to defeat those bastards…Hey kid, what is that box anyway…it has…the…vong…ola….YOU DAMN BRAT, WHAT FUCKING IS THS!?"

"Maa, maa, G he can explain It too, right?"

"G, stop saying colorful languages in front of a child"

"HE IS NOT EVEN A FUCKING KID! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT GIOTTO READ!?"

"Nufufufu, I shall take my leave then….."

"Are you afraid Melon-head?"

"No way birdie"

"EXTREEMMMEEE SSTTOOPP!"

"GIOTTO HELP ME! THEY ARE KILLING ME!"

"MORE PAPERWORKS"

"What will the others think if I'll be gone for a long time maybe? Shimon please hold on"

_So this is what's happening between them…..I miss everyone….._

_**THE BICKERING ENDED LATE AFTERNOON (YES I MADE A TIMESKIP)**_

Everyone ready themselves but Tsuna didn't…..you ask why?

He doesn't have anything but…what else can he do?

Nothing…

**Live: sorry I'm lazy…-_-**

**Die: But promise this to her so she can't be suicidal, review**

**Live: you're worried? About me?!**

**Die: no, I'm telling them that so you don't kill yourself or else I will be wipe out in the face of Earth…**

**Live: I'm sleepy then…..nap time!**

**Die: no way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Live: Guys…..I'm going to confirm you that:**

**Tsuna would be 10 yrs. Old**

**Tsuna still has the Vongola Gear …..Yes, the gear because I want it like that…..and I want it to be hidden for a while…..**

**The present time…(Tsuna's timeline) will only have sneak previews…but I can make a chapter for them only if I can**

**Giotto and the others would be between 18-21 yrs. Old**

**Natsu and the others would be the same**

**That would be all**

**Die: Come on, Live! You could do better than that! Are you saying that just because that's on the instruction? Geez, you really are laid-back…..you could say PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! Or like KHR AND FAIRY TAIL IS NOT CREATED BY ME, ONLY THE PLOT! See the difference?**

**Live: No I don't…. -_- I still have to do SOMETHING that SOMEONE has FORGOTTEN!**

**Die: Well, who is that SOMEONE then?**

**Live: Will you be surprised that YOU are that SOMEONE!**

**Die: Oh, then I'm SSOOO LUCKY!**

**Live: *grumbled***

*****Curtain Closed*****

_LAST TIME_

Everyone ready themselves but Tsuna didn't…..you ask why?

He doesn't have anything but…what else can he do?

Nothing…

'I can't help but worry about the others, are they doing alright? Are Kyoko-chan and Haru alright? Is Reborn still angry at me?'

"Tsunayoshi….are you worried?"

"Bermuda…of course I am! It's just, when can I come back?"

"Tsunayoshi, only time can answer that, and for your baggage I had this taken from the present….if you're wondering about them after you left I told them that you will help Vongola Primo's famiglia till then, they should hold up your work."

"Thank you, I guess I will go now-Bermuda…. you left without warning me? Geez, at least warn me! Where would be the bazooka….." Tsuna look all over the room to find the bazooka, innocently sitting on his temporary bed

"Tsunayoshi- is that the bazooka the Vindice mentioned?" Giotto suddenly showed up in the guest room to assist him in going to the same meeting room

"Giotto-san…I, well, it's nothing…. It's just….. I'm worried…" Tsuna looked at Giotto his eyes notably larges, expecting some soothing reply, or just a simple 'it's okay' but expecting is too much, but Giotto only smiled, sit on the bed and called for Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, Is this all about you friends and family? I think you will be able to return you know, you are a tough kid, to be able to tolerate being around Vindice, while I, Vongola Primo, always have goose bumps every time I tried to talk, look or even think of them!" He started as he loosen up, treating Tsuna as one of his close friends

"Giotto-san Thank you very much! I was rather anxious about your reaction, but I'm happy right now!" Tsuna said as he stand up and hug Giotto much to his surprise and then he stand up as he carries Tsuna

"Don't be too polite, call me Giotto or nii-san if you want" He smiled as he playfully tease Tsuna but it really is a good idea, they looked alike and not being related is really unreasonable (not on Tsuna's part though)

"G-giotto….nii can you please put me down?" Tsuna asked as he turns red, literally turn red

"of course" As Giotto put Tsuna down and took his stuff scattered on the floor and went to the door simultaneously calling Tsuna

"Giotto…n-nii, I can do that!" As he ran to follow Giotto

**Live: am I the only one who thinks that their relationship is getting really so close?**

**Die: I too, think that, do you, people?**

**Live: of course they do! If I think it is then it really is!**

**Die: well, are you going to do a time skip?**

**Live: I don't know?! Will you?!**

**Die: of course you idiot, if I were you I'm already doing the story.**

**Live: well sorry mister know-it-all, but we are the same person so shut your trap! Let us continue~~**

**MEETING ROOM**

"Everyone!" Giotto appeared in front of them while carrying 2 bags, a "what do you call that?", a bazooka, and a 10 years old child, if you are asking how? Just imagine

"Giotto, why are you late, what is that, and why are you so close with the child?!" **(You know who this is, I'm really lazy right now and yeah examination days are near and I didn't study anything)**

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you alright? Are you sick?" Asari said as he saw Tsuna's flush face **(I know I said I'm lazy, just don't ask)**

"Extreme!"…**(-_-)**

"Can you at least be fast about this? I'm very sleepy"

"Nufufufu, Primo, let's go now. I have business with Demone anyways….. and I also want to know how this child fights, you know what I mean"

"hnn"

"Fine, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto ask as he bend down, While Tsuna took the purple bazooka (^_^)

"Giotto-ni- HHIIEEEE!" As Tsuna holds the bazooka and took it, he tripped, typically, meaning, the bazooka hit him, Giotto, G, Asari, and everyone else.

"What the FUCK!" –G

"Hahaha This would be fun"-Asari

"EEXXTTTRREEEMMMEEE"-Knuckle

"HOW CAN I SLEEP LIKE THIS?" –Lampo

"Nufufu" Melon

"Hn" –Alaude

"HHIIIEEE" –Tsuna

"Tsunayoshi!" – Giotto

"EEHHH" –Cozart

**Live: And all they went to Somewhere, out there**

**Die: That's it? You're are pitiful**

**Live: did I ever say that it's the end?**

**Die: nnooppe**

**Live: good, back to the story people!**

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE- where am i-HHHIIIEEEE What IS THAT!?"

"Aye, sir! I'm a cat!"

"Technically, we are cats"

"Is he even okay?"

"THREE TALKING FLYING CATS!? I'm-" *thud*

"He fainted"

"Aye"

**Live: That's all, I still have emotional problems so yeah**

**Die: you're exaggerating **

**Live: yeah…you're right, readers…..see you again**


	6. Chapter 6

**Live: HEY! I'm back! I have my motivation back and I'm happy because…I AM!**

**Die: Knucklehead, you just watched….Big Hero 6**

**Live: But Hiro, is, so AWESOME! He's like so cute and, and and**

**Die: Jeez, will you calm down; we are talking about Fairy tail and KHR not some movie**

**Live: Some movie?! Are you saying that Big Hero 6 is just SOME MOVIE!?**

**Die: N-no, I didn't mean that….*Thud* Note to myself, don't anger a fuming, half- craze fangirl…**

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE- where am i-HHHIIIEEEE What IS THAT!?"

"Aye, sir! I'm a cat!"

"Technically, we are exceeds"

"Is he even okay?"

"THREE TALKING FLYING CATS!? I'm-" *thud*

"He fainted"

"Aye"

….

**GIOTTO's POV**

"Is everyone alright?" I asked while I scan the whole area…it was…strange… they were on a strange forest with unidentified creatures…. Look a mixture of an iguana and frog….weird

"What the fu*k?! Where's the kid?!" G, as much as he denies it, cares for someone he trust and likes, even sacrificing his pride to ask….

'Wait….kid?' "TSUNA!?" No! My lil' bro! Oh my gosh! Now I'm acting like a girl!

"Giotto calm down…we'll find a way….to find Tsunayoshi-kun….isn't that right….Alaude?" Asari reassured me but I still feel bad for not taking care of a 10 years old kid! I'm not saying Tsuna's weak but, in this unknown terrain, wish of luck Tsuna!

"Hm, instead of standing there and looking like stupid herbivores….scram" 'Did he just! If I'm not missing someone I could gape at him for the whole day! Oh you know! He wants me to scram! As if he doesn't care? Oh wait he doesn't well back to the point!

We stride our way out of the forest and we saw a camping site…

"Who are you?"

**TSUNA's POV**

"Are those big fluffy marshmallow…HHIIIEEE! M-marshmallows?!"

'He's not here, is he?! No way no way no way!

**Live: Tsuna's so funny that he thought the clouds becomes a giant marshmallows**

**Die: like you're one to talk? Remember that time where you will only acknowledge your friends existence if they give you-**

**Live: That's out of topic! *sigh* back to the story**

"WHAT THE!?" I was at least 20 feet high…..

"Why am I up in the air!? Am I dreaming?! God, please help me! I don't want to die!?"

"Aye? Carla, Lily, he's already awake~" A blue cat….w-with wings and TALKING

"I really am nuts! A cat is talking, and FLYING and it's carrying me around! I'm dreaming!"

"Let's just go to the guild, someone must know this guy…maybe? While I call the others," The black one said as they reach a faster speed

"I guess you're right, let's head back Happy" The white cat, presumably a girl said to 'Happy'

"Aye sir!" and I saw Daemon and Alaude…approaching?!

"Who are you?" a red-haired girl asks the Primo family, it's very suspicious for her to see a group of guys with scary, intimidating faces, weird clothes, and….rings inside this forest?

The faces of Primo and the others are torn by disbelief (Was she a fan of medieval era for wearing an armor), fright (She's going to kill us!), calculating gaze (Is she a friend or a foe? Will she hurt primo) and amusement (Nufufufu)

But before Giotto answered someone cuts him off

"Erza! Natsu and Gray are fighting again!" A blonde girl look no older than 18 appear beside the Red-hair we known as Erza

"Those two never learns, don't they?" Erza said to no one in particular and then looks at Giotto and friends, "And you lot, follow me" with the blonde girl looking at Erza in disbelief….

**Live: But…..as expected, I think 5 of them followed and that would be**

**Die: everyone knows who those five are! Remove the melon head; how did he even have that nickname I don't know; and the skylark**

**Live: well back to the point! In the clearing of the forest…. Let's say a random forest near Magnolia and the three exceed? Look-out duties(Carla and Happy) and Lily passed by them because He and Gadjeel was on a mission; and they found a Tuna fish! Haha**

The five followed, expecting some weird stuff to happen, not that they are weird enough….. flames on your forehead, flaming weapons, illusions?… TIME TRAVEL, DIMENSION TRAVEL heck, they wouldn't be surprise if magic is real!?

.

.

.

.

.

Well they jinx themselves haven't they?

Because right now….two idiot looking boys are fighting and fire and ice is forming in their hands…..and IS THAT THE 'ERZA' GIRL EARLIER HOLDING A SWORD THAT APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE? **NOWHERE?**

"and then he faints" no one expected Lampo said this words and fainted like he's a psychic (of course it him who fainted)….or it's obvious or he was nuts

Why did they signed up for this? Oh yeah Vindice…

…

**WITH ALAUDE &amp; DAEMON**

The townspeople was in peace, _WAS_, until two guys started, pouncing at each other because of an argument, and that was

_10 minutes earlier_

Alaude was annoyed, he was in an unknown terrain and he doesn't even know where to go, then because of his idiot acquaintances; he will never call them friends; he suddenly turned into….. a 21 years old teenager!

Oh the nerve!

Not only that people are crowding, expected in a town, but they are noisy!

It still irks Alaude to see many people, yet he knows how to hold himself back, he doesn't want to be acknowledged by Demone Famiglia of course…

"Nufufufu…Oya, Oya, I never expected that Skylark is lost, is he now"

Damn holding back

"**I'll bite you to death"**

"You damn Melon. I'll hit you till you become blue you Herbivore!"

"Oya, did you just said, melon? Nufufufu, then it wouldn't hurt to see you in pain

**Live: Die how to write fight scenes!?**

**Die: I'll do it just go out**

**Live: Hai! Arigatou Die-kun**

**Die: yeah, yeah go out**

Alaude attacked Daemon, missing his melon hair by an inch.

But before the Melon regain its balance, Alaude strikes again kicking the melon on its gut resulting to the Melon's reply

"_Oya, oya, the skylark wants to speed his death_" The melon stands and creates its scythe… imagine that people..

Then before they can continue

"WHAT THE!?"

"Is that the brat?" Daemon question only to find him following the kid…with two flying cats

"Nufufufu, let's have a match, skylark-kun whoever rescues the brat wins the game"

"Hnn" But he nod otherwise

Aftermath….

"Nufufu, I win skylark-kun" he's holding the right hand of Tsuna "So let him go"

"Hnn, the one that should let go would be you, Melon" he proclaims while holding the left hand of Tsuna

"Let go" and they played a vongola style tug-of-war

**WITH HAPPY AND CARLA**

"They kidnap the kid! What should we do?!" He hysterically ask Carla

"inform the others baka-neko" Carla said as she fly towards the forest, Happy following her wincing at the cry of the kid

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!"

**Live: that's all, I'm sorry if some of you who reads this….practice story of mine is disinterested, and was delayed even if my summer break was three weeks ago just because….**

**Die: her crush just left the country**

**Live: he was a childhood friend of mine!**

**Die: like I care, you we're so lovey-dovey on the phone too! Witness by your friends themselves!**

**Live: shut you trap and everyone who are reading this…. Thank you for tolerating with me…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Live: I've been wondering…..Die, I think something, or someone's missing in the story**

**Die: you too? That's what I've been thinking these past days! Maybe someone unimportant..**

**Cozart: how could you two be so cruel!**

**Live &amp; Die: It's you!?**

**Live: Guess I need to write your part here huh? What a bummer**

**Cozart: How could you be so cruel?**

**Die: nag all you want, the story's starting anyway**

**Cozart: yeah right-**

"Let go" and they played a vongola style tug-of-war

**WITH HAPPY AND CARLA**

"They kidnap the kid! What should we do?!" He hysterically ask Carla

"inform the others, baka-neko" Carla said as she fly towards the forest, Happy following her wincing at the cry of the kid

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!"

**WITH TEAM NATSU AND PRIMO FAMILY**

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!"

"WHAT THE HELL, IT'S THE KID!"

"YOSH! SAVE THE PERSON WHO'S IN TROUBLE!"

'Tsunayoshi -kun wait for me!"

**WITH COZART**

"Why is everyone staring at me, Where am I anyway? I hate you author! You forgot me and now I'm in an unknown place! *cries*"

"Ano…. Who are you?" I stop my complaints when someone appeared in front of me, a white long haired girl with a kind smile

"E-eh, I'm, my name is Cozart Shimon… and you are?"

"Oh, my name is-"

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!"

"T-Tsunayoshi?!"

"Someone's in trouble!? Maybe-gray –sama will acknowledge me if I save someone" A blue-haired girl with French? Accent and heart shaped eyes proclaim

"I-I need to save him! What will…the others think! Wait they forgot about me too…but Tsunayoshi needs help…." And I ran outside not minding the few people following me

_**TIMESKIP (W/ COZART, TEAM NATSU, PRIMO FAMILY AND HAPPY, CARLA and LILY)**_

_**I hate time skips but I'm lazy**_

"Eh? C-cozart? / Juvia, Wendy, Mira-san?"

"Giotto, everyone…you forgot about me!/ Minna-san?"

"HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEE!"

"Alaude, Deamon, don't do that to Tsunayoshi! You're killing him!"

**~~~AND ANOTHER TIME SKIP~~~~~**

"So, you all know the person who was hurt and the two demons that attack him?" Erza summarizes as she looks at Giotto and then to Tsuna "You all come from a hidden village, and you were all kicked out unless you finish your goal and now travels around here and you lot were all separated and this small guy is your brother?" she receive another nod "And you lost all you luggage but you save your brother's?" nod "and as far as your concern you're lost and you don't know where you all go?" nod

" So basically, you don't have a home….then what about this…..

Join our guild, and we will help you to whatever goal you need to do so you can return back to your village…"

"Do we have a deal?" Erza asked as she looks at Giotto….

"….Then….it's, it's a... it's a..."

And this leads to our KHR CHARACTER to FIORE

**IMPORTANT!**

**Live: the chapter's to short right? Well, the truth is….summer ain't fun cause, well…too many things are happening right now so basically I can't update this story this summer but I'll try….*sigh* where is everyone when you need them? oh and i'll may not update the whole summer MAYBE**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Live: So many times had passed… hey~ sorry for the SUPER LATE update….. This school year is tough and I need to regain my honor of being in one of the cream of the crops, especially now that I'm near to graduating…. Oh so much time had passed, I'm really, really sorry! So for the time being, if this chapter is 'weird' then that means I'm still not comfortable again about doing this story~ but I'm sure expect that I'm irregularly updating…**

**Die: oh shut the sweet talk, you were just doing unnecessary stuffs these past months!**

**Live: I'm doing my/our projects! And reviewing and doing our practices in different events! Well, thanks to our sacrifices~**

**Die: You all won; yeah I know you told me 10 freaking times! **

**Live: So back to the chapter~**

" So basically, you don't have a home….then what about this…..

Join our guild, and we will help you to whatever goal you need to do so you can return back to your village…"

"Do we have a deal?" Erza asked as she looks at Giotto….

"….Then….it's, it's a... it's a..."

And this leads to our KHR CHARACTER to FIORE

"It's a-"

"What the fuck! Go damn be straight forward Giotto! We are all in a bad day here and your stuttering is annoying!"

"Gee, thanks G! for 'encouraging' me, well I guess we would accept your offer, but we don't have money…." 'and we don't even know how the currency works here… though I'll try and understand…' Giotto thought as he looked worriedly if the others spot his spot-on lying

"That won't be a problem~ I guess that you accepted all you need now is having your insignia~" Mirajane inquires as she happily walk behind the bar counter and took everything she needs, then ushers them to come there and the others followed…even the eyes of the non-involved

"Stop staring or I'll arrest you!" Alaude hissed as he begrudgingly walks beside these herbivores and omnivore

'OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! WHAT SHOULD I DO, WE CAN'T LET THESE GOOD PEOPLE TO BE INVOLVE TO THE NEARING FIGHT WITH DEMONE! But we can still collect information about Demone…."

"Tsunayoshi-kun, Tsunayoshi-kun?!"

"E-EH, ahh, S-sorry Giotto..nii, uhm I'm thinking about something about that…. That goal we had to do… ano, S-sorry!"

"*sigh* Tsunayoshi-kun, you don't have to be sorry, I won't be angry at you not at all, I'm not a bad brother, so come here!"

'G-Giotto-san, you're embarrassing me! This is so not happening! If reborn know of this, Oh God! He won't freaking stop!' but outside he looked like a cute tomato, with smoke coming from his ears and swirling eyes

"E-E-EH, G-Giotto-nii…."

"Ah, he fainted…" after Daemon spoke

Everyone in the vicinity panicked, especially Giotto, who surprisingly, is attached to the boy already, and the Vongola knew what an attached Giotto acts… and it's the worst!

'God, will Giotto shriek like a banshee if he saw him in an adorable moment?'

'Will Giotto cry a river if he's hurt'

'Will Giotto be annoying than normal?'

'will, Giotto praise him like his god?'

"Oh No. that's horrible…. .so freaking horrible…."

"HHAA, WHAT DID YOU ALL SAID?"

"Nothing, none of your problem, so help little Tsunayoshi!"

"Hai, Hai, don't be a monster, G"

"GAH! WHAT'S WITH THE STUPID NICKNAME!?"

"What I never said something like your nickname? Are you deaf?"

"No shit Sherlock! You just said monster G, AGAIN!"

"Again? Come on G, I put a pause between G AND Monster, you're just deaf.."

Being fed up by the stupid fight, Alaude leaves, Daemon seats, Knuckle eats, Lampo sleeps and Asari… well, he day dreams, but said

"What about Tsunayoshi? Shouldn't you worry about him?"

"….."

"OH NO! TSUNAYOSHI-KUN ARE YOU OKAY!?" Giotto asks hysterically to look for Tsuna, but instead step something squishy

"Ha? What am stepping at?" He curiously asks as he paused for a minute to wonder, only to see the priceless face of his guardians

"Uhm, Giotto, don't move, okay?" Asari calmly said as he looked terrified

"W-What is it Asari why shouldn't I move?!" Giotto terrified decided to look but was hit by G

"The heck, even if we don't f*cking get along, he's saying something smart so listen!" G irritably said as he gritted his teeth and looked terrified

Giotto is getting annoyed, why can't he looked down? Is there something nasty down there? I'm a mafia boss! Nothing can scare the shit out of me…..

"G-Giotto, I swear, don't look down…" Knuckle said, pale as a "sheety" paper

Giotto stomped only to hear a squeak, resulting in looking down, and here the funny protest of his guardians

And only to see

A

Poor

Tsuna, being stepped on by Giotto

"G-Giotto- N-nii! I-I can't breath….." he wheezed and fainted twice and only shriek so loud, the whole town heard it for sure

The only thing the members of Fairy Tail thought is

'Ah~ what adventurous moments would happen this time' watching the Vongola family as they tried to save the poor tuna fish

**Live: I swear, I'm losing my touches here! Gah, and I still have a workshop tomorrow! Why!? My week end is out of my grip! No!**

**Die: you know, tomorrow is Monday, how come it's your weekend?**

**Live: have you forgotten? There are no classes! Oh the horror! Why!?**

**Die: shut up, I don't need your acting write now!**

**Live: how so? I never did that in front of you!**

**Die: (snickers) oh~ then what is this contraption in front of me~ with the video of you acting crazy? In front of a crowd? (laughs)**

**Live: S-Shut up! Ah I guess it's time to leave, anyways thanks for the support~ I'm again, still adjusting…**

**Die: yeah, right (roll eyes)**


	9. Chapter 9 (PREVIEW)

**Live: yes! My fastest update ever!**

**Die: nope, you're a liar!**

**Live: what the heck are you talking about?!**

**Die: oh? You forgot your own little story?**

**Live: that's an ORIGINAL story! **

**Die: Yeah right! Oh don't mind us continue with the story**

Tsuna, being stepped on by Giotto

"G-Giotto- N-nii! I-I can't breath….." he wheezed and fainted twice and only shriek so loud, the whole town heard it for sure

The only thing the members of Fairy Tail thought is

'Ah~ what adventurous moments would happen this time' watching the Vongola family as they tried to save the poor tuna fish

After Tsuna wakes up again and seeing Giotto crying rivers and one enrage G is pulling him

"Hey! I didn't catch your name? so who are you? Are you strong?" Natsu intervene the still fighting Duo

"Oy! Don't ignore me!"

"Hahaha, This is the first time, Natsu is being ignored for a loudmouth he is" Lucy added as he saw Natsu being irritated

"Aye sir" with only Happy pouring salt in the wound

"H-Happy! How could you!"

**Live: yoh! Have you notice? I'm in Fairy Tail POV!**

**Die: Duh! Really Live? People with common sense would see that idiot!**

**Live:….Eh? Wha?**

**Die: you're out of your mind, don't mind her, she's crazy…. Does that mean I'm crazy too?**

**Live: so you've realize? Well back to the stor- OUCH**

"Nothing Natsu~ anyway why did you want to fight them?"

"Yeah! Can't you think of a better option in bonding rather than fighting?"

"You can't change his mind Lucy, he is a flame idiot."

"So?! You think your greater you freaking pervert!"

"What did you said!?"

"I said pervert you pervert!"

"Flame Idiot!"

"Pervert!"

"G-guys!"

"A-aye…."

"Natsu! Gray! What did I said about fighting!"

E-Eh! These are friendly fights!"

"A-aye~"

"Good! Friends do sometimes fight…." Then after she looks away…

"You freaking ass! I almost died there!" Gray hissed

"So? Then it's sweet victory for me then!"

"HHAA!"

Thud

" . . !"

Then chaos ensues

**Live: Okay, its official! The shortest one! So why didn't I write more? Mental block Syndrome -_- Why won't I write this tomorrow? **

**Die: I'll answer that~ well we are on a club and we had to be there! And then there is the workshops, then on Sunday we will shoot a movie trailer of our choice, which could take us about a week or so? Especially because school days are packed with activities! We also had, again, some mountain high projects and homework-**

**Live: Okay, okay, you've done enough, if you are not satisfied, think of this as a preview for chapter 9**


	10. Sadly not a chapter but please read

**AUTHOR'S NOTE….**

Live: Hey Guys… Sorry if you thought of this as a new chapter but-

Die: It's freaking not, you know in your mind that we had freaking busy schedules and had-

Live: As I was saying! This is an author's note, mind you I'm so so sorry! Especially to the people who are patient enough for this story.

Die: If there is one… Now I'm starting to think like a pessimist!

Live: You are one, anyways, there is good news!

Die: And bad news

Live: The good news is, I won't abandon this story, all I need is to look for my draft and rewrite it! Viola problem solve!

Die: Bad news, It might take, I don't know till the end of the month? Because really people, there are two freaking contests, and I need to be there, or else I'm gonna die by a tremendous and big sermon of our trainer/s! So yeah, sorry.

Live: Now I'm feeling guilty… but your waiting might end sooner or later! Because the end of the school year is near! wwooohhhooo! So more free time meaning more writing time!

Live &amp; Die: Okay, we ain't discontinuing this okay!? We are really so freaking busy and I would like to make a very very decent chapter next time! Oh, and by the way

**DON'T ASK ABOUT THE CHANGE OF WRITING STYLE, I think it changed…**So yeah… See you next time ^_^ And the next time would be a chapter your expected chapter…

Now I know what you're thinking T_T I'm a lazy writer, right? Well, DEAL WITH IT!

Live: Review, if you want me to continue, I guess if someone wants to, but I'll try to post another one… without motivation…

Die: Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

**Live: Okay! Back to action~ I'm going to repeat myself, I'll be irregularly updating sssooo~ yeah, the next chapter's update is undecided!**

**Die: I'll be cooperative today… because of a, stupid favor.**

**Live: Well, that's a new start? Okay, okay, stop glaring then.**

**Die: Thank you, so to the story!**

"Giotto- N-nii! I-I can't breath….." he wheezed and fainted twice and only shriek so loud, the whole town heard it for sure.

The only thing the members of Fairy Tail thought is,

'Ah~ what adventurous moments would happen this time?' watching the First Vongola family as they try to save poor Tuna fish.

After a while, Tsuna finally wakes up, though still half asleep. But Giotto, being Giotto hugs him and cried a river, while G pulling him and exclaiming, "Giotto, you idiot! give the kid some moment would you!?" OR something in the line.

"Hey! I didn't catch all your names? So who are you? Are you all strong?" Natsu intervenes the group but alas! No one cared about him. "Oy! Don't ignore me!" He continued and he is annoyed.

Seeing this, Lucy laugh unable to contain herself "This is the first time! Natsu is being ignored for a loudmouth he is!" And this added to Natsu's annoyance. Happy as well laugh, pouring salt in the wound.

"Happy! How could you?!"

**After a few minutes**

"Nothing Natsu~ anyway why did you want to fight them?" Happy asked though knowing he won't receive any form of answer

"Yeah! Can't you think of a better option in bonding rather than fighting?" Lucy asked as well, confusion starting to form, but Gray went beside Lucy, irritation obvious in his face.

"You can't change his mind Lucy, he is a flame idiot"

Natsu stops asking the Vongola group and stares at Gray, tick mark pulsing in his forehead

"SO?! You think you're greater?! You freaking pervert!"

Then a fight ensued

"What did you said?!"

"Ha! You are not only a pervert but deaf?!

"Flame idiot who only knows how to fight!"

"Shut up you!"

"G-guys?"

"N-natsu…."

"Natsu! Gray! What did I said about fighting?!"

Natsu and Gray pause as they dramatically look behind, seeing the seething look of Erza, a demon in human flesh, they stop their brawl then look at each other then said

Gray repeatedly opens and closes his mouth unable to form any words while Natsu starts to feel dizzy. Then Gray mustered enough strength to tell Erza that this is a friendly fight Natsu unconsciously backing Gray up with an 'Aye sir'

"Good! Friends do sometimes fight…." Then after she looks away… they both return to normal…

"You freaking ass! I almost died there!" Gray hissed

"So? Then it's sweet victory for me then!"

"HHAA! Who chickens out before talking to Erza? I save your pitiful ass back there!"

"Shut up! You freaking stripper!"

Thud

" . . !"

Then chaos ensues

After a mass destruction of property, a derange members of Fairy Tail, a big sermon of Makarov, Vongola primo's awkward moments with them Simon primo's quietness which is weird as well as Tsuna, dragged within all this mess…

"HELP ME!"

Giotto heard him then helped him, genuinely acting like a big brother. While those two are distracted, Mirajane ask them who kick them out of their village. While the others shivered, remembering the Vindice and their immense power the others thought that it was a topic that is hard for them to tell

"I-it's okay if you can't tell us, sorry for asking." Mirajane apologize now gaining weird looks from The Vongola's and Simon primo.

Tsuna stands up followed by a sighing Giotto as he can't stop Tsuna for explaining the truth, well half-truth.

"Mira-nee, it's not that it's hard to speak about the topic. All of my onii-san just hate Vindice, but some of them are scared!" Tsuna exclaims attracting Team Natsu, Mirajane, Makarov and the others

"Oh, but why is Tsu-kun not afraid of the 'Vindice'?"

"Well, they are my friends! Well we did have a bad start, then we have a competition and I won. They also protect me from my bullies!"

Everyone was surprise, especially the Vongola Primo family and Simon primo, understanding the double meaning that those two fought. Staring at Tsuna like he is an overpowered being…. 'Maybe he is….' the thoughts of others

As they all left to wonder, Fairy Tail members startled them and told them that they should now find a place to stay in, which they all agreed upon.

"At long last, Lampo-sama can sleep!" He announce claiming the bed in the 4th place.

"Annoying, but at least we don't have to share a room with that melon and that skylark. Oi, Giotto, are you even listening?" staring at Giotto, where he is sitting at the chair and a circular table with Tsuna in the opposite chair…

"Oi! Giotto better be dam-"

"G! No cusses in front of a child" Knuckle reprimanded

"Oh shut up! Have you forgotten that that brat is older?! You muscled-brain priest…"he mumble trying to maintain his temper but to no avail hearing the idiot's laugh, the aristocratic brat and the prayer of that stupid priest. Until-

"Tsuna, can I ask about the fight with Vindice? How? When? Why? I want to know?"

'No use hiding it…'

"Let me tell you everything first…"

**Live: Then again, Tsuna is the target of bad luck since, I don't know, born? What great misfortune, you should be awarded man!**

**Die: I have nothing to say, at least for now, not in the mood… etc. etc.**

**Live: wow, nice change?!**

**Die: yeah, so here is the chapter!**

**Live &amp; Die: See you next time~**


End file.
